


《你是谁的橙玫瑰》4

by Lexi0125



Series: 《你是谁的橙玫瑰》 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi0125/pseuds/Lexi0125





	《你是谁的橙玫瑰》4

“好了，同学们，下课。”  
最后一节晚课终于结束，托尼正在座位上收拾东西，感觉肩膀被后面的人戳了两下。  
“那个，我的邀请函被家里的弟弟涂坏了，能不能麻烦你再给我一份啊。”

说话的是班里一个非常低调的男生，长相清秀，不爱社交。  
貌似家里有些背景，所以有些孤傲。  
要是托尼没记错，这应该是他们第一次谈话。

他接过那张被涂得乱七八糟的邀请函，明天就是圣诞舞会，他想了想：“那我得去办公室再帮你印一份。”

男生眼睛一亮，继而微微的笑了笑，“太麻烦你了，不然我和你一起去吧，省的你还要去宿舍。”

托尼点点头。

九点多的校园安静极了，他们穿过小花园，倒是看到好几对情侣正在热吻，托尼有些不好意思。

“真是麻烦你了。”

数不清走在身后的男生第几次道歉，托尼扭头对他笑了笑，“真的没关系。”

办公室漆黑一片，托尼摸到灯打开，正想让男生坐一会，却看他反手锁上了门。

“...你这是做什么？”

托尼不禁退后一步，心里有种不好的预感。

只见那个人阴测测的笑了，他慢悠悠的解开校服的衬衫纽扣，不断向托尼逼近。  
“你可比我想象中好骗多了。”

他不断向前逼近，直到把人堵到一个拥塞的角落。

托尼紧皱眉头，恶狠狠的盯着他看，双拳紧紧攥着。

“别这样看我，你这样我会更想干你的。”男生轻佻的勾起他的下巴，右手按住了托尼要打在他脸上的拳头。

“啧”  
“你那么聪明，应该知道反抗没用吧。”  
“乖乖的，和我在一起。”  
“我喜欢你好久了。”

男生用力的搂着他，托尼挣扎着，两人摔在地上。  
“你这样是犯罪。”  
托尼冷静的思考逃脱办法，一边劝他一边寻找武器。

“为你犯罪我能接受。”他朝托尼的脖子咬了一口，“我真喜欢你这幅样子。”

“你冲我笑的那么好看，一定也喜欢我。”

“别害羞，我让你舒服。”

“......”  
饶是托尼教养再好也想骂人了，他顶膝打到那人的要害，趁他分神往门口跑去。

还没跑到门口，那门却被人一脚踢开。

斯特兰奇看到托尼的样子愣了一秒，尤其是看到脖子处的红痕时，眸色愈发幽深。他把人拉到身后，看向墙边那个人。

斯特兰奇差点把人打死之前，托尼还是拦住了他。  
“别为他脏了手，叫老师来解决吧。”

“你没事吧？”  
他感觉到托尼紧紧扯着他的袖口，先遏制住自己要宰了那个人的欲望，扭头看向身后。

托尼的头发乱糟糟的，衬衫也被扯开露出大片胸膛，他大口喘息着，似是刚从惊吓中缓过神来。

“我没事。”他眼睛都红了，还是摇摇头。

斯特兰奇拍拍他的肩膀，“不用，我来解决，你去外面坐着等会我。”

托尼不知道他是怎么解决的，反正看到那个人像条狗一样爬着逃出去的样子，松了一口气。

斯特兰奇在他跑了之后从屋子里走出来，万年不皱的黑白校服终于跌落神坛，领带也被他扯开在手里拎着，垂落的刘海遮住了他的眼睛。

托尼打起精神冲他笑了笑。

从此万鹤归山，冰雪消融。

斯特兰奇决定亲自开车送他回家。

“今天多谢你。”  
他摇摇头，把车停到路边，郑重的把一块精致小巧的怀表戴到托尼的脖子上。  
“我还是来晚了。”  
“这上边和我的手机信号相连，下次有危险就按下按钮。”

托尼点点头。

他脖子上的红肿还没有消失，斯特兰奇用指腹狠狠的搓了两下，像要把上面的痕迹全部抹去。

“有时候真希望你能平凡一点。”他幽幽的说。

“那你应该就不会注意到我了。”  
托尼安静的任他擦拭，还有心情开玩笑。

“我明年这个时候就不在了，你怎么办？嗯？”  
他想到自己已经提交的入学申请，要是快的话，明年五月他就要离开学校了。

托尼还真没有考虑过这个问题，“难不成我要雇个保镖？”

斯特兰奇的手顿了一下，不知想到了什么竟然点点头：“好，我来给你挑。”


End file.
